Dando o braço a torcer
by bitemealienboy
Summary: "Admita, Lily. Eu estou te enlouquecendo aqui". Lily o ignorou e arrancou sua camisa num único gesto rápido e violento.


**Dando o braço a torcer**

**.**

James simplesmente não podia suportar. Sirius estava brigando com a namorada da vez, Joane, há mais ou menos quarenta minutos. E era uma briga realmente calorosa na qual ambos gritavam e, volta e meia Sirius levava um tapa.

James não estaria nem ligando para as brigas deles... Se eles não estivessem brigando no dormitório às _duas horas da manhã!_

Remus estava cansado demais e, portanto dormindo pesadamente e Peter sempre dormia como uma pedra, então eles não ligariam nem mesmo se Sirius e Joane ateassem fogo um no outro. Mas James sim tinha sono leve e não conseguia suportar a voz irritante de Joane. Por fim, saiu do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si – Sirius e Joane nem pareceram notá-lo.

Esfregando os olhos, ele se dirigiu à sala comunal, onde esperava poder se jogar em um sofá e dormir, finalmente.

Mas James não poderia imaginar que ainda havia alguém por lá.

- Potter?

Lily Evans se encontrava largada numa poltrona, em frente à lareira. Segurava um livro grosso nas mãos e não parecia nem um pouco sonolenta. James rapidamente se virou para ela e a primeira coisa que seus olhos captaram foram as suas pernas – o short de seu pijama não era muito eficaz em cobri-las -, esticadas no braço da poltrona. Ele deve ter demorado demais para responder por que ela limpou a garganta, impaciente.

- O que faz aqui, Potter?

- Eu só... Sirius e a namorada estão brigando lá no quarto. – resmungou ele.

- Ah, certo. Joane. – murmurou ela.

James se sentou no sofá perto dela.

- O que _você _faz aqui? – perguntou ele.

Lily deu de ombros e enrolou o cabelo num coque no alto da cabeça, prendendo com um elástico.

- Eu gosto de ler a essa hora. É mais tranquilo e silencioso.

Ela voltou a seu livro e James, sabendo que não poderia esperar mais conversa da parte dela, se esticou no sofá e dormiu rapidamente.

Teve um sonho estranho, em que sentia uma brisa leve em seu rosto. A mesma brisa suave acariciava seus cabelos e inconscientemente sorriu com a sensação. Então ouviu um ofegar e abriu rapidamente os olhos.

Alguns segundos se passaram até que ele estivesse totalmente consciente e até que pudesse processar a imagem à sua frente.

Lily Evans se encontrava ajoelhada no chão ao seu lado. Ela tinha uma expressão de completo choque e sua mão direita estava estendida até o cabelo de James, mas agora ela recuava rapidamente.

James teve o prazer de vê-la corar, antes de perguntar:

- Você estava me olhando dormir, Evans?

O rosto dela, se é que fosse possível, ficou ainda mais vermelho. Mas ela se recompôs rapidamente.

- É claro que não, Potter. – resmungou. Lily se sentou novamente na poltrona e desviou o olhar para o outro lado da sala, para evitar o olhar divertido de James.

- Você estava acariciando o meu cabelo, Evans? – James sorria abertamente agora, deliciado com a ideia dos dedos de Lily em seu rosto e em seu cabelo. De repente, o sonho de antes lhe parecia mil vezes melhor.

Lily teve que esperar um pouco, tentando controlar seu rubor, antes de se virar para James, visivelmente irritada.

- Tinha um inseto no seu rosto, eu estava tentando tirar.

- Ah, claro. – James quase sentia dor nas bochechas, de tanto sorrir – E o inseto passou pelo meu rosto e deu uma passeada pelo meu maravilhoso e sedoso cabelo.

- Ah, calado. – murmurou ela.

James não pode resistir à oportunidade de mexer com ela. Não conseguia conter a própria felicidade. Porque agora estava claro que, mesmo que um pouquinho, ele afetava Lily Evans – coisa de que ele já desconfiava. Afetava ao ponto de ela se sentir tentada a acariciar os cabelos dele. Era demais para James.

Ele se sentou no braço da poltrona que ela ocupava sem deixar de reparar, novamente, em suas belas pernas. Meu Deus, que pernas. Ele imaginava como seria tocá-las.

- Admita, Lily. Você estava me fazendo _carinho. _– ele se esticou para ela, encurtando a distância entre eles_._

Lily voltou a enrubescer e pareceu prender a respiração. Desviava os olhos dos dele nervosamente. James sorriu.

Então ela o empurrou para longe e franziu os lábios.

- Você é realmente muito convencido, não é? – rosnou. – Acha realmente que eu estava "fazendo carinho" simplesmente porque não consegue engolir o fato de que não me afeta.

- Eu devo te afetar pra você querer me fazer carinho...

- Argh! Eu não te suporto, Potter! Entenda isso! – ela ergueu os braços num gesto de frustração o que fez com que sua camiseta subisse.

James encarou a pele esticada e pálida de sua barriga. Inevitavelmente imaginando como ela seria ao toque. O que foi a gota d'água.

Seu desejo por Lily Evans naquele momento era quase palpável. Ele não podia acreditar em quão tentadora ela parecia, mordendo o lábio inferior, de pernas cruzadas enquanto o encarava. Mesmo que o olhar fosse raivoso e não provocante.

- Sabe, se não fosse esse seu orgulho besta, poderíamos estar nos amassando agora. – disse James, não ligando para a sua própria falta de sutileza. Ele assistiu, satisfeito, o calor subir pelo pescoço e orelhas dela – Já está mais do que na cara que você g_osta _de mim, Evans. Eu arriscaria uma palavra mais forte do que "gostar", até.

- Ah, vá embora! – o que era para ser uma voz forte e raivosa saiu como um murmúrio trêmulo.

Como James não se moveu, ela suspirou, e se levantou. Antes que pudesse completar três passadas zangadas, sentiu a mão de James em seu pulso e o hálito dele roçando em seu pescoço, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

_Droga de hormônios._ Lily se amaldiçoou mentalmente por se deixar afetar por ele.

James fez com que ela se virasse de frente para ele.

- Me solta. – rosnou ela.

James apenas segurou seu outro pulso. Ele parecia tão sério quanto ela.

- Será que ia doer tanto assim, Evans? Renunciar a merda do seu orgulho e admitir que eu mudei?

Lily não respondeu, apenas torceu os braços, lutando inutilmente contra o aperto dele.

James chegou mais perto.

- Você me ama, Lily.

- Só nessa sua mente doentia! – gritou ela. Suas mãos, notou James, tremiam. – Me esquece, Potter!

- Mas que droga, Lily! Por que você tem que ser tão difícil? Por que você tem que tornar tudo um desafio? Levou anos para que você conseguisse me olhar sem fazer uma careta! Vai levar tanto tempo assim pra finalmente reconhecer seus próprios sentimentos? – ele agora falava tão alto quanto ela.

Lily o encarava enfurecida, mas àquela ultima frase, abaixou o olhar. James estava cansado das esquivadas dela.

- Olhe para mim! – Lily se sobressaltou, assustada – Por favor, olhe nos meus olhos. Por que é tão difícil assim?

Lily ergueu o olhar para ele. Mas parecia ainda mais raivosa do que antes. Ela começou a dizer alguma coisa, mas James segurou seu rosto em uma das mãos e esmagou sua boca contra a dela antes da primeira sílaba.

Foi... violento.

Lily tentou se livrar dele e manteve os lábios firmemente rijos durantes os primeiros dez segundos. Acontece que a urgência de James era demais pra ela, que desistiu, assim que ele agarrou-lhe os cabelos, arrebentando o elástico que os prendia e fazendo os fios caírem em cascata pelas costas dela.

A boca de James era raivosa contra a sua e a língua dele, frenética. Ele agarrava o cabelo dela com uma mão e a outra circundava sua cintura estreita. Lily passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, também depositando no beijo toda a sua raiva.

Na verdade, estavam discutindo. Gritando tudo o que queriam através daquele beijo ansioso. James podia sentir a irritação dela e Lily, sua frustração.

Quando James começou a mordiscar seu lábio inferior, Lily se separou dele, embora mantivesse suas mãos no cabelo revolto.

- Você é um egocêntrico! Não cabe a você me dizer o que eu sinto!

James voltou a beijá-la.

- Você é orgulhosa e está sendo idiota! Sabe que podíamos nos acertar, mas prefere me evitar, evitar seus sentimentos, a admitir um erro!

Então foi Lily que o calou com um beijo. Palavras eram problemáticas demais.

James a conduziu até o sofá, sem nunca quebrar o contato físico e se deitou em cima dela, enquanto se agarravam.

Ele depositou beijos em seu maxilar e pescoço. Lily reprimiu um gemido, mas quando ele alcançou o lóbulo de sua orelha, não conseguiu evitar. James sorriu triunfante.

- Admita, Lily. Eu estou te enlouquecendo aqui.

Ela o ignorou, arrancando sua camisa num único gesto rápido e violento. Seus dedos percorreram toda a extensão de seu abdômen, fazendo James se arrepiar. Ele hesitou por um momento, se concentrando na sensação antes de voltar a beijá-la.

Lily sabia que iria se arrepender amargamente quando parasse para pensar a respeito do que estava acontecendo ali. Mas no momento, James não lhe dava espaço para pensar. Ela tentou, realmente _tentou_ fazê-lo parar – talvez não com todas as suas forças, mas mesmo assim.

Agora já tinham ido longe demais.

Esse pensamento a atingiu quando sentiu os dedos de James começarem a brincar com a barra de sua camiseta. Ela sentiu o toque quente dele em sua barriga e gemeu, o que pareceu encorajá-lo.

- Admita, Lily.

Lily suspirou quando ele acariciou seu seio esquerdo. Mas não respondeu.

Ele puxou a camiseta dela e a atirou longe, parando um momento para apreciar o corpo com o qual tanto sonhara, ela usava um sutiã cor-de-rosa com patinhos amarelos, o que o fez sorrir. Ele percorreu a barriga dela com as mãos, sentindo a textura macia e sorrindo quando Lily pareceu se retesar sob o seu toque.

Ela o puxou para outro beijo, esse mais intenso que os anteriores, menos irritado, mas igualmente urgente.

- PUTA MERDA. – exclamou Sirius.

- Meu Deus, arranjem um quarto!

James cerrou os olhos fortemente_. Aquela voz_. Aquela voz irritante. Já não bastava tirar o seu sono ela ainda tinha que estragar o melhor momento da vida dele?

Com um suspiro, James saiu de cima de Lily e se sentou no sofá. Lily se sentou e pescou sua camiseta no chão, vestindo-a rapidamente. Eles se viraram para Joane e Sirius. James visivelmente irritado e Lily mais vermelha do que se pensaria ser possível.

Sirius sorria largamente, mas Joane fazia uma careta.

- Bom, eu acho melhor deixarmos eles a sós. Foi mal, Prongs. – ele piscou para Lily. – Evans.

Lily fechou os olhos e bateu na testa, assim que eles voltaram para o dormitório.

- Não acredito. – murmurou ela.

James riu. Momentos depois, Lily o acompanhou. Eles ficaram assim algum tempo até que ela se virou para ele, séria.

- Você tinha razão.

- O que? – James tinha estado tão absorto no que estavam_ fazendo_ que mal se lembrava do que estavam _dizendo._

- Você estava certo. Eu sou mesmo orgulhosa. – murmurou.

James se aproximou dela e envolveu seus ombros com um braço.

- Você também estava certa, afinal. Eu sou mesmo egocêntrico, mas estou fazendo o meu melhor pra mudar, Lily. Já venho mudando há algum tempo. E eu sei que você percebeu isso por que tem estado mais agradável comigo desde o começo desse ano. Eu percebi, Lily. Percebi que mudou o jeito como olha pra mim. Percebi que você tem me evitado porque de repente se sente nervosa quando estou por perto. É por isso que fica desviando o olhar?

Lily voltou os olhos verdes para os castanhos dele.

- Fica mais difícil negar quando olho nos seus olhos. – murmurou ela. – Sinto muito ter sido uma idiota, mas simplesmente não consigo...

- Dar o braço a torcer. – James sorriu.

Lily assentiu. Então ficou vermelha ao lembrar de uma coisa.

- Mas agora já ficou mais fácil admitir. – ela suspirou – Sinto que me aliviei de um peso na alma. – James riu e Lily sorriu – Aliás, eu concordo com você. Admito.

- O que?

- Que você estava realmente me enlouquecendo aqui.


End file.
